


Коаксиум / Coaxium

by Lodowiec



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: История о том, как опасно иметь дело с коаксиумом.





	Коаксиум / Coaxium

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Falthina Sharest, Alecia Beck, Han Solo, Qi'ra
> 
> Фальтина Шэрест, та самая дама из имперской эмиграционной службы Коронета:  
> http://365starwarswomen.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/Day-278-Falthina-Sharest-1024x512.jpg
> 
> Алиша Бек, лейтенант ИББ:  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/es.starwars/images/5/51/IMG_0548h.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/350?cb=20160902115838

Криффова бездна! Коаксиум!

Я быстро прячу цилиндр со светящимся топливом во внутренний карман кителя, пока в центральном зале космопорта Коронета все еще происходит потасовка. Местные бандиты (да сколько же их тут?) повязали черноволосую девчонку и повели ее прочь, бросив презрительные взгляды на оказавшихся поблизости штурмовиков. Те, в свою очередь, демонстративно отвернулись, предпочитая не вмешиваться. Как же! Прикормлены и держатся на расстоянии!

Самый нахрапистый бандит, по-видимому, лидер, лицо его скрыто старомодным металлическим шлемом, расталкивает очередь и подходит к моей стойке. Бубнеж на неизвестном наречии отражается бегущей строкой на одном из дисплеев. Продираясь глазами сквозь частокол бранных слов, слышу короткий приказ по рации:

\- Пропустить!

Стараясь сохранить беспристрастное выражение лица, выдерживаю паузу еще на несколько секунд. Юнец по ту сторону двери для меня ничего не значит, пусть бы сдох от шального выстрела или удара по голове! Но за «кореллианскую стерву» мразь, стоящая передо мной, поплатится небольшой форой для него. Пусть головорезы побегают, половят беглеца, который явно затаится где-нибудь, поищут столь желаемый коаксиум.

\- Шэрест, ты что заснула там? – старший смены аж захлебнулся от негодования, даже помехи от рации не смогли скрыть ярость в его голосе (интересно, сколько тыссяч кредитов от этих мразей он ежемесячно получает на лапу?). – Пропустить!

\- Есть, сэр! - чеканю я и, цинично улыбаясь мерзавцу за стеклом, медленно надавливаю на кнопку.

Несколько головорезов по его сигналу, толкая друг друга, протискиваются в узкий зев дверного проема. Миграционный контроль на некоторое время прерывается. У моего окна быстро растет очередь, длинная, как щупальце пурргила. Люди и инородцы бранятся на разных языках, проклиная Империю. Так раздражает, что я отключаю монитор с переводом. Потерпят! Да и мне лишняя передышка не помешает.

Через полчаса головорезы, уже выйдя через иные ворота, ожидаемо возвращаются ни с чем. Юнцу с обворожительной ухмылкой удалось скрыться. Неплохо! От таких негодяев, как этот стервец в маске, здесь, на Коронете, и убегать некуда, разве что податься добровольцем в имперскую армию… Ха! Да, скорее всего, парень, спрятался в одном из грузовых контейнеров! Нужно быть глупцом, чтобы добровольно записаться пушечным мясом и погибнуть где-нибудь на передовой. Как бы то ни было, хатт с ним! А девчонку жалко. Какая судьба ее ждет, даже представлять не хочу. Надругаются и закатают в феррокрит… Аж скулы сводит от таких мыслей!

Оправляю форменную рубаху, как бы невзначай касаясь кармана с коаксиумом, и принимаюсь за работу. Начальство прорычало «добро» по рации. Небось уже готовится предъявить штраф за простой.

Сколько же эмигрантов здесь! Краем глаза пытаюсь найти конец очереди и машинально поправляю фуражку. За стеклом распахивает огромные глаза родианская физиономия и что-то жалобно бубнит в микрофон. Обычная процедура – проверка документов, а дальше запрос в ИББ. Расправиться бы с ним скорее! Разнервничался так, что феромоны сквозь вентиляцию проникают. Приходится терпеть, а до конца смены еще много часов.

 

***

 

Вечерний Коронет похож на бесчисленное множество темных мусорных баков, выставленных в более ли менее ровные ряды. Совсем недавно это была процветающая столица богатой ресурсами Кореллии. Красивый мегаполис, принимавший гостей со всей Галактики.

Как только Республика реформировалась в Империю, стали преобразовываться и входящие в ее состав миры. Коронет стал одним из первых. Пришедшие к власти сторонники Императора выкачали из планеты все ресурсы, уничтожили производство, превратили прежде богатое население в нищих попрошаек. Но самым страшным ударом стал переход КорБеза – Кореллианской Службы Безопасности – под руководство Имперского Бюро Безопасности. Многих офицеров из числа местных заменили на иных служащих, прибывших из Центра Империи. Честолюбивых, тщеславных, жадных и абсолютно не понимающих менталитета кореллиан. Одновременно подняли головы и бандитские группировки, до этого прятавшиеся в тени.

Так, за каких-либо десять лет Кореллия из промышленного рая стала похожа на пропитанное безысходностью Кольцо Кафрены, только в более глобальных масштабах. Неудивительно, что молодые люди, не желая себе участи рабов, старались при первой же возможности покинуть родную планету, иные предпочли стать винтиками в механизме новой власти. Как ни прискорбно об этом думать, я из их числа. Служба в Империи дает хоть какую-то безопасность и мизерные привилегии, но в обмен ты получаешь ненависть соотечественников, невозможность общаться с семьей, отсутствие не то, что друзей, а даже просто знакомых, которым мог бы довериться, ибо никто не хочет знаться с имперским подпевалой.

Те двое, что сегодня выросли у стойки, как таунтауны из сугроба, подарили мне надежду. _Коаксиум._ Продав его, я смогу сбросить с себя имперскую форму и навсегда покинуть Коронет. Главное, обмануть сканер на досмотре. Если выяснится, что простой офицер эмиграционной службы имеет при себе гипертопливо…

\- Фальтина Шэрест! – в пустом коридоре искаженный вокодером голос ударяет по барабанным перепонкам, словно разряд электрической дубинки.

Я охаю от неожиданности и поворачиваюсь. Передо мной стоит высокий штурмовик, закованный в черную, сверкающую броню. По-видимому, из какого-то элитного подразделения. Что он забыл в этой дыре? Бросаю взгляд на массивную винтовку и утвердительно киваю. Смысла отпираться нет.

\- Вам необходимо задержаться, - хрипло гудит боец. – Пройдемте со мной.

\- На каком основании? – парирую я, прекрасно понимая тщетность своих попыток. – Моя смена только что закончилась.

\- Двенадцать часов за стойкой эмиграционного учета. Непростая, должно быть, работа, - из противоположной стороны коридора раздается насмешливый женский голос.

Я поворачиваю голову на звук и вижу женщину в белоснежном кителе. ИББшница!

Вот, хатт!

\- Старший лейтенант Бек, Имперское Бюро Безопасности, - представляется она, щуря единственный здоровый глаз. Вместо второго же вставлен имплант, зловеще мерцающий бордовым светом. Неспешной походкой она приближается ко мне и вытягивает вперед руку, облаченную в черную перчатку. – Коаксиум!

Я не двигаюсь. Вросла в пол, словно дерево. Несколько секунд стою и смотрю на этот жуткий имплант вместо глаза. ИББшница искривляет губы в жуткой ухмылке и кивком подает сигнал штурмовику.

Мое плечо больно сдавливает его широкая лапа. Удар об стену. Резкая боль. Я лежу на животе, тяжело дыша и всхлипывая. Фуражка валяется в паре метров от меня, свалилась с головы, наверное. Сплевываю на пол сгусток крови. Крифф! Этот дуболом мне зубы выбил! Пелена боли застилает глаза и сдавливает мышцы. Кто-то пинком переворачивает меня на спину.

\- Вот он! – торжествующе объявляет ИББшница, склонившись надо мной и засунув пальцы в нагрудный карман. Наблюдаю, как фокусируется ее глазной имплант на цилиндре с коаксиумом, и непроизвольно изрыгаю проклятье.

У Империи длинные руки. Встав однажды под ее знамена - под ее мнимую безопасность - вырваться наружу уже не получится. Ни честной службой в ее подразделениях, ни хитростью или обманом.

Лежу смирно, стараясь подавить боль. Ожидаю своей участи, как стреноженная банта. В лучшем случае мне сохранят жизнь.

Пригладив рукой светлые волосы, лейтенант Бек окидывает меня безразличным взглядом, словно пустое место (я так же недавно смотрела на того юнца с девушкой), и произносит лишь одну фразу:

\- В расход!

Штурмовик снимает винтовку с предохранителя и прицеливается. В последние секунды жизни в мозгу отчаянно бьётся мысль:

«Ошибка… Коаксиум – моя ошибка!..»


End file.
